Electromagnetic waves may be used to apply energy to an object. For example, such an object may be placed in a cavity of a device configured to transfer electromagnetic energy to the cavity from a source of electromagnetic energy. The source of electromagnetic energy can be activated such that electromagnetic radiation is transferred to the cavity, and thus, some of the energy of that radiation may be dissipated in the object. In some cases, it may be desirable to dissipate a particular amount of energy in the object. For example, through dissipation of a particular amount of energy in the object, various properties or characteristics associated with the object may be adjusted or altered. Values for various parameters associated with the energy delivery process (e.g., a length of time of energy delivery, a power level of radiation incident upon the object, etc.) may be selected with the intent of providing a desired set of properties or characteristics in the object either during processing or upon completion of an electromagnetic energy transfer process.
Many factors can result in variations in energy delivery and dissipation. Each source of variation can potentially yield unexpected and undesirable results. Thus, there is a need for an apparatus and method that can at least partially account for such variations in an electromagnetic energy delivery process.